sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Nothing Breaks Like a Heart
| recorded = 2018 | format = | genre = * Country-disco * pop | length = 3:38 | label = RCA | writer = | producer = )}}|Jamie xx )}}}} | chronology = Mark Ronson singles | prev_title = Diamonds Are Invincible | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Late Night Feelings | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart" is a song by British musician Mark Ronson featuring American singer Miley Cyrus, released on 29 November 2018 by RCA Records as the lead single from Ronson's fifth studio album, Late Night Feelings (2019). It has peaked at number 2 on the UK Singles Chart and number 43 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Background and promotion Ronson and Cyrus reportedly wrote the track in May 2018, posting on social media that they were working together in the studio. In June 2018, Ronson said that the song was "coming soon". While it had been rumoured beforehand, the song title was later confirmed on the BBC's website listing for The Graham Norton Show. The single was announced on 25 November 2018 via Ronson's social media. The following day, Cyrus announced the single, ending her four-month hiatus from social media. Live performances The track was first performed on The Graham Norton Show on 7 December 2018. Ronson and Cyrus also performed the track on Live Lounge on 13 December 2018 and Saturday Night Live on 15 December. On 28 January 2019, the duo performed on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Cyrus joined Ronson to perform the song during his set at Radio 1's Big Weekend on 25 May 2019 and, in turn, he joined Cyrus during her set at the Glastonbury Festival on 30 June 2019. Commercial performance In the United States, "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart" debuted at number 67 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming Cyrus' 46th and Ronson's third entry on the chart, and later peaked at number 43. In the United Kingdom, the single debuted at number 10 on the UK Singles Chart, making it Cyrus' fourth and Ronson's sixth top 10 song on the chart. The song eventually peaked at number two in January 2019. Music videos Cyrus first teased the music video for "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart" on Twitter and Instagram on 26 November 2018. The video was filmed in October 2018 in Kyiv, Ukraine, with scenes taking place on the New Darnytskyi Bridge. It premiered on 29 November 2018. A vertical video of the song was released the following day, exclusively on Spotify. On 9 January 2019, the vertical video was uploaded on Cyrus' official YouTube channel. Original video The original music video was released through YouTube Premieres on 29 November 2018. The video begins with a news report of Miley Cyrus driving to an unknown destination, and being followed by law enforcement officers on the New Darnytskyi Bridge. Throughout the video, a television news report titled “Miley’s Wild Ride” can be seen. The song was not available on YouTube prior to the release of this video. Track listing | title1 = Nothing Breaks Like a Heart | note1 = featuring Miley Cyrus | length1 = 3:37}} | title1 = Nothing Breaks Like a Heart | note1 = featuring Miley Cyrus) (Acoustic | length1 = 3:40}} | title1 = Nothing Breaks Like a Heart | note1 = featuring Miley Cyrus) (Boston Bun Remix | length1 = 3:40}} | title1 = Nothing Breaks Like a Heart | note1 = featuring Miley Cyrus) (Dimitri from Paris Remix | length1 = 3:32}} | title1 = Nothing Breaks Like a Heart | note1 = featuring Miley Cyrus) (Martin Solveig Remix | length1 = 4:12}} | title1 = Nothing Breaks Like a Heart | note1 = featuring Miley Cyrus) (Don Diablo Remix | length1 = 3:36}} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} Release history References Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Disco songs Category:Mark Ronson songs Category:Miley Cyrus songs Category:Music videos shot in Ukraine Category:RCA Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Mark Ronson Category:Songs written by Ilsey Juber Category:Songs written by Mark Ronson Category:Songs written by Miley Cyrus Category:Songs written by Thomas Brenneck